Turn Back The Clock
by meefgal
Summary: Light's death scene written out in detail, along with snippets of Steam Powered Giraffe's song "Turn Back The Clock" interwoven in, for dramatic effect.


Hello! I haven't updated here in practically forever, and for that I apologize X'D I was going through a bit of a fandom revolution and the fandom I've been captivated with right now (the Steam Powered Giraffe fandom) doesn't have a fanfiction archive, so I moved over to tumblr (URL is meefgal there too) to post all my works there instead.

… Theeen I kind of forgot to write about anything else but steam powered automatons. ^^;; sorry 'bout that, folks.

So to make up for it a little, here's a story about Light's demise, using lyric snippits of one of SPG's songs, _Turn Back The Clock, _from their newly released album Mk III~ :) It can't be found on YouTube right now, so you should go purchase it and the rest of the album on iTunes, they've got some cool beats. uwu

Disclaimer: Neither Death Note nor Steam Powered Giraffe are mine.

So now, without any further ado, please enjoy the fanfic!

OoOoO

Gripping onto the chain link fence for balance, and breathing raggedly as he ran, Light Yagami could practically feel all of his power and control draining from his body. It came out in his blood, in his sweat, and in his tears. It would've come out his mouth too, if he had the energy to be screaming right now.

It didn't work, his plan to conquer hadn't worked. As much as it was frustrating and humiliating, he couldn't help but feel completely and utterly sad.

_Time don't care, it beats you there  
And takes it all from you._

He so badly wanted to go back, teach his past self a lesson from the first time he'd picked up the Death Note, to the moment he'd been discovered by L. Maybe he'd have even been able to prevent his own discovery. He just wanted to hit the reset button and cover his mistakes, such foolish mistakes.

He could've won. He might've come out on top if it hadn't been for his own stupidity. He might've had a chance at killing Near, he might've purified the world of criminals, he might've been God…

… But he wasn't. He'd failed.

_Don't you think, even a blink,  
You're safe from all you knew._

Light was beginning to slow down, tripping and stumbling, on the last leg of his race. He wasn't sure what he was racing for, or against. It felt like a hundred things. Racing for Kira, racing against Near, against death, against the sun, against L… And against time.

_Turn back the clock, turn back the clock,  
Turn back the clock…_

The man felt like he was breathing through a straw by the time he'd found a building with an open door. His mouth was covered in the coppery taste of blood and he was pressing his hands against his bullet wounds. With every move he took, more blood gushed from the wounds, and he attempted to climb the stairs so he could watch the sunset, and maybe set with it.

Hardly having gotten halfway up, Light fell into a coughing fit, and collapsed in a heap. He wasn't going to make it up the stairs, but he was still determined to at least try to watch the sunset. The dying man slowly turned so he could lie on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. The roof had a couple windows and open spots, but none of which he could view the sun at.

With heavy breaths, Light settled for just looking at and basking in the colours the sunset created. Oranges and reds and yellows filled his vision, and he could hear his heart pumping, unsteadily.

A haze of white in front of him at the base of the staircase caught his eye, and he looked down, seeing a familiar apparition. His pained expression became even more so.

_Turn back the clock, turn back the clock,  
Turn back the clock…_

He could hardly identify the haze of black, white, and light blue, but he soon associated the colours with a detective he used to know. He would've opened his mouth to say something to his former companion and fallen enemy, but he couldn't will up the power to do so.

The apparition, hands in his pockets, only stared at Light with the same critical, unblinking stare that the man behind the ghost used to give, and Light managed a quick exhale which could've been a scoff or a laugh.

Moments after his appearance, L's apparition faded away once more, and Light felt a sharp shoot of pain, stronger than the pain he already felt.

_Turn back the clock, turn back the clock,  
Turn back the clock…_

Within moments after the shock of pain, Light's body became numb at a rapid pace. His eyes stared back up at the ceiling, half-lidded, and he could feel his heart give up on the rest of his body.

Light Yagami exhaled a soft breath, for the last time.

OoOoO

I did my best to make it dramatic to some degree? :') this is the first of many Steam Powered Giraffe song-inspired fics for my fandoms, so look out for those in the coming days/weeks! (hopefully I'll remember to write them ;w;)

Please review if you'd like to give me feedback!


End file.
